knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Magareće godine (II glava)
Magareće godine Sad sam već treću godinu u internatu i postao sam stari prepečeni konviktaš. A šta to znači? To ti je, po prilici, ovo: – pravi iskusni konviktaš mora poznavati odlično, prije svega, svoj rođeni konvikt, zatim čitav Bihać i na koncu, okolinu Bihaća. Naravno, najvažnije je poznavati sam konvikt, a u to spada: poznavanje prefekta (upravnika) i njegove ćudi, poznavanje kuvarice i poslužitelja. Treba, zatim, znati sve budžake gdje se možeš na miru sastajati i dogovarati sa svojim najboljim drugovima i, u slučaju kakve trke, brzo se sakriti od prefekta. Valja ti upoznati i sve ćoškove bašte, staru čatrnju (bunar) u njoj i sve tajne prolaze u druge bašte, dvorišta i sokake. Bihać moraš upoznati zbog mnogo čega: zbog igrališta, aleja, parkova, jeftinih tezgi s voćem, poslastičarnica, kina i još mnogo čega. Okolina Bihaća za nas, djecu sa sela, bila je još interesantnija i milija od same varoši. Tamo je bilo bezbroj brežuljaka za švrljanje, ledina za igranje, divnih izvora i voćnjaka koji su slabo čuvani. Tamo smo se nekako osjećali kao da smo ponovo došli u svoje rođeno selo na nedjeljni odmor. I u trećoj godini ponovo se u internatu iskupilo ono isto staro društvo iz prve i druge godine. Evo, tu je opet Baja "Bajazit", Hamid "Rus", Krsto "Buva", Dule Dabić "Hajduk" i ostala bratija. Svi smo iz istog razreda, i svakog od njih poznajem bolje nego svoj rođeni džep, a šta se sve ne nađe u džepu jednog đaka, ne pitaj. Svakog od tih svojih najboljih drugova moram pojedinačno opisati, jer su oni toliko bili upleteni u moj konviktaški život i doživljaje da često ni sâm znao nisam gdje završavam ja, a gdje počinju oni. Da najprije počnemo s najkrupnijim, s Bajom. Baja je zaista bio najkrupniji, najgrlatiji i najjači đak u čitavoj nižoj gimnaziji, a mogao se mirne duše mjeriti i s kojim hoćeš učenikom iz viših razreda. U našem konviktu jedini je ispred njega bio moj mrki zaštitnik Mile Škorić, sad već u sedmom razredu. Vjerovali ili ne, Baji je internat plaćala nekakva crkvena opština, koja je za to dobila novac od nekog našeg iseljenika iz Amerike. Zato je nosio nadimak "Crkveni sin", iako mu je mnogo bolje stajao i bio češće upotrebljavan turski naziv "Bajazit". Zaista, Baja je imao pomalo i nekih crkvenjačkih i popovskih sklonosti. Čim bi se,recimo, u internatu pojavilo neko novo đače, Baja bi mu prilazio, onako krupan, i, praveći se strašan, zagudio izduboka: – Mali, ja sam odsad tvoj Bog otac. Jesi li upamtio, a? –Jesam! – skrušeno je priznavao đačić, zbunjen i uplašen i novom sredinom i ovim čudnim delijom. – E, kad si upamtio, sad poljubi ruku u znak poštovanja. Dječačić je ljubio pruženu ruku, a na rastanku Baja mu je ozbiljno napominjao: – Kad od kuće dobiješ paket, sjeti se svoga Boga oca i nemoj sakrivati slaninu i kolače pred njegovim svetim licem. Naravno, paket se nije krio, a grešno đače počesto je čistilo i Bajine cipele, i to svojim priborom, sve dok ne bi upoznalo pravu Bajinu narav i prestalo ga se bojati. Dotle je već dolazila i nova žrtva i novo ljubljenje ruku u znak vjernosti. I odjeven je Baja bio nekako naročito, slično kakvom šumaru: debeli kaput od somota, jahaće čakšire od nepoderivog "štruksa" i visoke šumarske čarape izvezene pri vrhu runolistom. Cipele, naravno, prave kranjske bakandže s krupnim zubastim ekserima. Zimskog kaputa nikad nije imao, a umjesto njega za velikih mećava, nosio je nekakvu staru žandarsku kabanicu, krutu i tvrdu kao da je od lima. Kad bi ga vidjeli u njoj, đaci bi se odmah sjetili jedne stare pjesme o Baji: – Kabanicu Baja ima, počela je prava zima. Kad bismo kretali u kakav tajni pohod, naročito izvan grada, to se nije moglo zamisliti bez Baje. On je uvijek bio spreman za takve stvari i obično je, za svaki slučaj, pripitkivao: – Hoće li tamo trebati koga istući da ponesem "givikt?" Baš sam se uželio makljaže. "Givikt" je bio jedan teg od pola kile, uzet vrag zna sa čije vage, i on je Baji služio kao vrlo opasno ubojno oružje. U konviktu se Baja nije njime služio, ali na raznim izletima i pohodima – e, tu je "givikt" uvijek bio spreman u džepu. Sve to na stranu, ali evo po čemu je Baja bio najčuveniji Onako krupan i neobičan, on je brzo svakom upadao u oči i postajao začas predmet šala, čuđenja, podsmijeha i raznovrsnih viceva. Polovina internatskih šala i doskočica odnosila se na Baju i na njegove doživljaje, ali je on pronašao vrlo uspio način da se od njih brani. Evo kako. Jednostavno je kupio jednu sveščicu i u nju zavodio imena onih đaka koji mu se smijurugati, ali mu zato, na ime članarine, plaćaju po pola dinara mjesečno. Ko, dakle, želi, bez straha od batina, da se do mile volje podruguje Baji, ima samo da se učlani u njegov "tefter", plati, i stvar je u redu. Vidiš, na primjer, nekog prćastog švrću, nema u njemu ni metar i dvadeset, kako sasvim slobodno zaustavlja golemog Baju i podsmješljivo pijuče; – O, Baja, kako si ti ono kod svoje tetke pojeo kvočku? Baja na to samo iskrlješti oči, zareži i već posegne svojom ogromnom ručerdom da mališana pograbi za vrat, ali se za tren oka predomisli, vadi svoju bilježnicu, pa kad vidi da je đačić platio članarinu, on ga samo potapše po ramenu. – Hvala, brate, hvala! Jeste, skinuo sam kvočku s jaja i pojeo dok je tetka bila nacrkvenom saboru. Svaki od nas zato se trudio da u toku mjeseca nabavi po jedan dinar: pola za Crveni krst, a pola Baji. A pola dinara, bogami, bila je tada dosta velika para naročito za nas đake. Svake godine, dvadeset prvog maja slavljen je u konviktu Bajin rođendan. Pravo učešća na toj svečanosti imali su, naravno, samo oni konviktaši koji su bili u Bajinoj bilježnici i plaćali članarinu. Bila je to vrlo vesela proslava, s povorkom i bakljadom, izvođena u internatskoj bašti, negdje pred samu večeru, kad je naš prefekt redovno sjedio u nekoj krčmi kod mosta. U povorci su se nosile sve internatske kante, metle, gaće na štapu, zapaljene novine i krpetine, glavati suncokreti iščupani iz bašte, bubnjalo se i u horu pjevalo: – U mjesecu maju majka rodi Baju. Dvadesetog maja rodio se Baja. Poslije bakljade, na večeri, svaki je učesnik prilagao ponešto od svoje večere u Bajin tanjir tako da se pred slavljenikom stvarala čitava gomila od hljeba, mesa, krompira i svega ostalog. A Baja je samo zadovoljno groktao, širio laktove i uzvikivao: – Ohoho, carsko krkanje! Eto, takav je bio jedan od mojih najboljih prijatelja Baja Bajazit. A sada da pređemo na drugoga, na Hamida "Rusa". Hamid je bio plećat onizak dječak, kratkih nogu i veoma dugih ruku, čak do koljena. Bio je poznat po svojoj uzrečici "brate slatki" i po tome što je uvijek, zabrinuto i s lakim strahom, mislio na školske lekcije. Beremo mi, recimo, orahe negdje uz cestu blizu Bihaća, a istom ti se sa susjedne grane javlja Hamid: – Brate slatki, ko ono ubi Murata? – Koga Murata? – prezamo mi i prva nam je misao da je to sigurno bio neki Murat koji je krao tuđe orahe, ovako kao mi, pa ga ukokali iz puške. – Ma cara Murata, brate slatki, onoga s Kosova. – Idi bestraga i ti i on! – povraćamo se mi od straha. – Ubio ga Miloš Obilić, a šteta što nije i tebe. Posebna je priča kako je Hamid zaradio nadimak "Rus". On je prve godine stanovao u internatu muslimanskog dobrotvornog društva "Gajret", čiji su pitomci svakog petka morali ići u džamiju na molitvu. – Brate slatki, vi znate da muslimani, kad ulaze u džamiju, moraju pred ulazom skinuti cipele – pričao nam je on. – I jednog petka, tako, brate slatki, ja ti se izvučem iz džamije, pa sve one cipele ispred vrata pomiješam i razbacam, nigdje jedna s drugom nije ostala. – Ehe, pa šta će onda biti? – pitali smo mi. – Eh šta! Brate slatki, kad ljudi navališe iz džamije, pa drž' tamo-amo po onoj gomili, zavadiše se, počupaše za brade, udri jedan drugog cipelom. Dopade i hodža: "Ko je to uradio, ko je izlazio?" Potkaza neko da sam to ja. – A šta onda hodža? – Eh, šta! Brate slatki, kad li me zdipi za uši pa uvrći, uvrći kao da cijedi mokro ćebe. Hamide, veli, Rusu jedan, bezbožniče, zar tako, a? Jedva me pusti, a ja onda u Gajretov dom pa svoj kofer na leđa. – Kuda? – pita hodža. – U Prosvjetin đački dom. – Zar tamo, među pravoslavce, da jedeš krmetinu? – zabezeknu se hodža. – O, Rusu jedan! – A zašto ne, brate slatki? Pravoslavci su meni isto tako dobri drugovi kao i muslimani, a krmetinu volim deset puta više od tvoje kozetine. Ostade tako hodža u čudu, a Hamid se preseli u Prosvjetin dom, gdje ga objeručke primismo mi, njegovi razredni drugovi. Volili smo ga zaista više nego ma koga "pravoslavca". Vodili smo ga čak i u crkvu, nedjeljom, kad bi nas vjeroučitelj tamo potjerao i divno smo se zabavljali kad bi Hamid, usred popovog pojanja, odjednom zabrinuto upitao: – Brate slatki, koliko ono grba ima jednogrba kamila? – Šest! – dobacio bi neko i onda bi čitava naša gomila prasnula u takav prigušen smijeh da je dežurni nastavnik samo ljutite šištao: – Ej ti, Rusu, nije ovo tvoja džamija pa da po njoj miješaš cipele! I po našem internatu često su osvitale ispremiještane naše cipele, ali nikada niko nije uhvatio Hamida "na djelu". Ipak, kad god bi prefekt za to saznao, Hamid je bio kažnjavan bez obzira da li je to njegovo ili čije tuđe maslo. – Ti si to izmislio, zato i snosi kaznu. Naša iskrena dječačka ljubav prema našem drugu Hamidu dala je ploda mnogo godina kasnije. U Bosni, vjerski krvavo zavađenoj, on je 1941. bio jedan od prvih muslimanskih omladinaca koji je pošao u partizane da se zajedno sa svojom srpskom i hrvatskom braćom bori za slobodu porobljene domovine. Poginuo je pred Bosanskom Krupom, na položaju Perišića Zid, kao borac Osme krajiške brigade, braneći srpska sela od njemačkih palikuća. Na njegov grob neka pažljiva ruka često položi buket onoga divnog i nježnog poljskog cvijeća koje tako brzo vene. – Brate slatki, dobrog naroda! – što bi rekao Hamid. Treći moj drug koga hoću da vam opišem zvao se Krsto, a nosio je nadimak "Buva". Bio je to sitan, crn i poskočan dječak, zaista prava buva. Bio je nenadmašiv majstor za sve vrste penjanja, puzanja, preskakivanja, upadanja, propadanja, sakrivanja, podvaljivanja itd. Nije se plašio ni visine, ni dubine, ni mraka, ni zmija. Za njega su još davnokonviktaši sročili pjesmu: Akrobota prve vrste to je glavom Buva Krste, brze noge, žive oči, sam će sebe da preskoči. U našim internatskim spavaonicama imali smo gvozdene krevete na rasklapanje. I često bi se desilo da vam neko, krišom, raskopča glavne spone kreveta, i potrebno je samo da sjednete ili se prućite po postelji pa da se sve s treskom rastavi i tresne na pod. Za te stvari, naravno, najveći majstor bio je mali Krsto. Ponekad je znao da raskopča krevete čitavoj drugoj spavaonici (mi smo bili u prvoj), pa kad bi đaci naveče trkom požurili na spavanje, nastao bi tresak kao da puca mitraljez: tras-tras-tras-tras! Trenutak-dva poslije takvog loma, iz druge spavaonice odjeknuo bi ljutit poklič: – Braćo, juriš na Krstu! Čitava rulja, razbarušena, upadala bi u našu spavaonicu derući se: – Krstu na srijedu da ga premlatimo! Jest, vraga! Znajući šta mu se sprema, okretni Buva već bi se brže-bolje negdje sakrio: pod nečiji krevet, na tavan ili čak i u neprijateljsku spavaonicu. Jednom ga nađosmo gdje visi na čaršavu ispod prozora sa spoljne strane. Drugi put, opet, Krsto na svom krevetu zamota u ćebad čitav naramak drva, a kad progonioci stigoše, oni sručiše čitavu kišu bubotina na onu zamotanu gomilu i grdno se izubijaše po rukama. Lukavi Krsto iskoristi tu gužvu, pa se uvuče u njihovu spavaonicu i temeljito im ispretura i pomiješa ćebad, jastuke i papuče. Malo kasnije oko toga se izrodi čitava tuča, upade spolja čak i policajac Šico da vidi kakva je to galama, pa i njemu nabiše na glavu jedno ćebe i još neko povika: – Drž' ga, evo Krste! Dok se vidjelo da je to zabuna, policajac Šico bio je ljudski izleman, izbubetan, izmecan, propušten kroz šake i još poliven vodom. Kasnije, kad se oko toga vodila istraga, nikako se nije moglo ustanoviti ko je Šici nabio ćebe na glavu. Sumnjalo se na mog starog zaštitnika Milu Škorića, a on je samo lukavo škiljio ispod svojih debelih obrva i gudio: – Bože me sačuvaj od toga posla, ja poštujem policiju. Šico je inače bio zakleti đački neprijatelj, gonio nas je sa šetališta, ispred kina, s pijace i neumorno nas tužakao direktoru škole. Zato je vijest o njegovu stradaniju radosno odjeknula u svakom đačkom srcu. Naravno, nikla je čak i podrugljiva pjesmica: Stani Šico, da ja pitam tebe: je l' ti teško konviktaško ćebe? Poslije ovoga događaja sa Šicom, Krsto Buva postade još slavniji i omiljeniji u našem konviktu, pa su mu rado praštali sve njegove podvale, a njih je bilo bezbroj. Zategao bi uveče jak i tanak kanap gdjegod preko hodnika ili u dvorištu, pa smo lomili vratove preko njega; nad poluotvorena vrata stavljao je bokal pun vode i ko bi prvi naišao, sve bi mu se sručilo za vrat, noću je tvrde spavače mazao po licu crnom mašću za cipele pa kad bi se dotični probudio u čudu bi povikao: – Šta je ovo, ljudi, lice mi se zdrvenilo, ne mogu se ni nasmijati? Sasvim je razumljivo da se nijedan veći podvig naše konviktaške grupe nije mogao zamisliti bez ovakvogobješenjaka kakav je bio Krsto Buva. Četvrta delija iz naše slavne družine bio je svojeglavi, ćudljivi prznica, svađalica i ukoljica Dule Dabić, zvani "Hajduk". Na jedno uvo bio je potpuno gluv, pa je zbog toga uvijek nosio glavu nakrivo i zirkao nepovjerljivo u svakoga ko bi nešto govorio kao da će reći: – Ti se to meni nešto rugaš, a? Dule je bio rodom iz sela Gornje Suvaje, zato smo, kad god bismo htjeli da ga naljutimo, u horu vikali: Dule Dabić, gluvaja, selo Gornja Suvaja! Bio je to dječak crn, koštunjav i mršav, uvijek neošišan i vječito gladan. Bilo kad i bilo pri kom poslu, on je uvijek pitao samo o jelu. – Braćo skauti, šta li će danas biti za ručak? Nazivao nas je "skautima" zbog toga što je u Bihaću tih godina postojalo vrlo brojno društvo skauta (planinara), u koje nije bio učlanjen nijedan od nas, jer smo o šumi i prirodi znali daleko više nego skauti Bihaća. Dule je u konviktu bio poznat po tome što je mogao začas da otključa svaki orman i svaki đački kofer. Sazna li da u nečijem koferu ima kakvog jela ili da je neko od kuće dobio paket s hranom, gotovo je – Dule će obnoć otvoriti skrovište ma kako bilo zaključano i spiskati slaninu, kolače, kobasice ili ne znam kakvo jelo unutra bilo. – Braćo skauti, ja samo pogledam kofer s jelom, a on se već sam otvara! – ozbiljno je tvrdio on. O njemu je u konviktu kružila pjesma: K''oliko''''' je u godini dana, toliko sam otključa ormana. Koliko je na kokoški pera, toliko sam pokrao kofera. Koliko je Srba i Hrvata, toliko sam provalio vrata. Jedini kofer koji je u konviktu bio otključan i u koji Dule gotovo nije ni zavirio, to je bio njegov sirotinjski kofer, bez brave, gotovo prazan. Ono stvari što je imao, sve je držao u ladici svoga stola, u učionici: par veša, dvoje čarape, peškir i malo školskog pribora. Dosjetljivi Krsto Buva zato je čitave jedne godine sve što bi dobio od hrane krio u Dulin kofer, jer se ovaj nikad nije sjećao da tu priviri. Tek jednom, slučajno, on otkri tu Buvinu smicalicu i otada je svaki dan zavirivao u svoj kofer gunđajući: – Ček da vidimo da se nije što ulovilo! Zbog svega ovoga Dule je još prve godine u konviktu dobio nadimak Dule Dabić Hajduk ili, skraćeno De-De-Ha, kako smo ga obično zvali. Kad se dobro naljuti, prgavi Dule bio je neustrašiv i on je bio jedini konviktaš koji sesmjelo zalijetao čak i na samog Baju Bajazita. Ogromni Baja na to se samo grohotom smijao i branio se kao u šali: – Iš, ne praši! Nemam o šta givikt krvaviti. Inače kad bi se u konviktu desio bilo kakav nered, tuča, svađa, šteta, odmah je bilo jasnoda je tu, na neki način, umiješan i De-De-Ha. Takve stvari njega su privlačile kao magnet. To je znao i naš prefekt, pa čim bi čuo za kakvu gužvu u konviktu, prvo mu je bilo da Dušanu izrekne kaznu: – Dule Dabić, dva dana bez doručka! Tako naš zlosrećni De-De-Ha nije gotovo nikad ni doručkovao, rijetko je ručao, a još rjeđe večerao. Nije zato ni čudo što je provaljivao u tuđe kofere i što je bio suv kao bakalar ili kakav hrišćanski velikomučenički isposnik. Eto to su bila četiri glavna junaka naše slavne konviktaške družine iz trećeg razreda gimnazije. Pored njih je bilo još sedam-osam delija, svaki zanimljiv na svoj način i svaki s nadimkom: Ljubo "Kljusina", Milan "Snašica", Gojko "Čukan", Ratko "Krakija" itd. Zbog našeg druželjublja, srdačnosti i uvijek dobrog raspoloženja, uživali smo punu zaštitu Mile Škorića i najboljih đaka iz viših razreda. Međutim, prefektove ulizice i potkazivači vječito su nas tužakali i iskorištavali svaku priliku da nam napakoste. Mi smo im se svetili kako smo najbolje znali i umjeli